pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawyer's Aegislash
This '''Aegislash is a / -type Pokémon owned by Sawyer. Biography As Honedge Sawyer sent his Honedge in a battle against Ash and his Pikachu after his Shelgon was defeated by Ash's Hawlucha. Honedge used Fury Cutter while Pikachu used Iron Tail and the two attacks clased several times with each other. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt and was able to knock out Honedge in the process.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! As Doublade Sometime later, Honedge evolved into a Doublade and was later used in Sawyer's three-on-three battle against Ash and his Noivern. Doublade repelled Noivern's Acrobatics attack with Iron Defense, then retaliated with Slash. During the battle, Noivern used the dust of the battlefield. Doublade used Night Slash, but could not find Noivern. Noivern was using sound waves to trace Doublade, who was immediately defeated with a Dragon Claw and Acrobatics combination.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! As Aegislash Sawyer sent Aegislash, who evolved from Doublade, against Tierno's Ludicolo. Ludicolo prepared itself by using Rain Dance (which activated its Swift Swim ability), while Sawyer had Aegislash use Swords Dance. Aegislash was to repeat its move, but got hit by Ludicolo's Hydro Pump. Aegislash attempted to attack by Slash, but Ludicolo repeated its attack and wounded Aegislash, while Ludicolo even taunted Aegislash. Ludicolo repeated its Hydro Pump move, though this time, Aegislash, using King's Shield, protected itself and shifted into Shield Form. Aegislash went back into its Blade Form and used Sacred Sword, which hurt Ludicolo and sent it flying away. Ludicolo attempted to retaliate with Solar Beam, but Aegislash repeated its attack and defeated Ludicolo. Tierno sent Raichu and when Aegislash attempted to use Slash, Raichu used Dig. A moment later, Raichu emerged and defeated Aegislash with that attack.XY126: Valuable Experience for All! Aegislash was later used to battle against Ash's Pikachu during Sawyer's six-on-six battle against Ash in the semi-finals. Pikachu ran in the forest, but Sawyer had Aegislash use Sacred Sword, causing Aegislash to cut the trees to find Pikachu.XY127: Analysis Versus Passion! Pikachu used Iron Tail, but got blocked by Aegislash's King's Shield while he attack got lowered from it and got hit by its Sacred Sword. Aegislash repeated its move and succeeded in hitting Pikachu. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but just as Aegislash used King's Shield, Ash noticed how Aegislash used that move. Pikachu used Iron Tail and cut the pieces of wood, throwing them in midair. Aegislash used Fury Cutter and slashed the wood into pieces. Just as Sawyer noticed Pikachu was about to attack, he had Aegislash use King's Shield. Just then, Pikachu threw a piece of wood into the shield, preventing Aegislash from using the move. With its defenses exposed, Aegislash was defeated by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! Ash remembered his battle in the Kalos league against Sawyer and his Clawitzer, Aegislash, Salamence and Sceptile when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Fury Cutter |stage2 =Doublade |img2 = Sawyer Doublade Iron Defense.png Using Iron Defense Sawyer Doublade Slash.png Using Slash Sawyer Doublade Night Slash.png Using Night Slash |stage3 =Aegislash |img3 = Sawyer Aegislash Swords Dance.png Using Swords Dance Sawyer Aegislash Kings Shield.png Using King's Shield Sawyer Aegislash Sacred Sword.png Using Sacred Sword Sawyer Aegislash Fury Cutter.png Using Swords Dance | Fury Cutter; bug; XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Iron Defense; steel; XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Slash; normal; XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Night Slash; dark; XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Swords Dance; normal; XY126: Valuable Experience for All! King's Shield; steel; XY126: Valuable Experience for All! Sacred Sword; fighting; XY126: Valuable Experience for All! }} Gallery As Honedge Sawyer Doublade.png As Doublade Sawyer Aegislash Stance Change.png Stance Change activated }} References Category:Steel-type anime Pokémon Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon